It is known to provide players of electronic gaming devices, such as video or mechanical slot machines or video poker machines, with awards, sometimes referred to as bonuses, which are above and beyond any award that is required by the pay table in the electronic gaming device. Some of these awards are provided via a network that connects a plurality of such gaming devices. For example, if there is a short period where all or some of the games are promoted as awarding double jackpots, the network can look for a jackpot on one of the devices and send a command to that device causing it to pay an amount equal to the jackpot thereby doubling the jackpot. Other awards are mystery or random awards that are provided to a player independently of any outcome on the gaming device being played.
The present invention provides a method and system for generating such an award or bonus that is more closely aligned with the game being played on the gaming device.